


The Fortieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [40]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Fortieth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Fortieth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim. Look at this. I can't believe it man!" 

"What's wrong, Darwin?" 

"Just listen, okay?" 

Jim sat down on the couch beside his lover and turned his considerable powers of observation to the TV news. 

"This is Janet Kizer reporting from Los Angeles. As Marcia told you in the lead-in, UPN has announced that it has two new commanding officers, the famous Rhesus monkeys Rosencrantz and Macduff! The monkeys first came to our attention when it was discovered that they could count to nine and play mathematical video games. They were subsequently hired as UPN's new bosses when Dean Valentine was fired after the latest Nielsons revealed that no-one at all in the world had watched a single program on UPN all week long. UPN became the first TV network in history to achieve zero ratings. 

"When asked why they had decided to hire monkeys to run the network, TPTB declared that no-one else had applied for the job, that the monkeys would work for bananas (all TPTB were willing to pay), and that they could do no worse than the previous boss, so what the hell, eh? The possibility that the strange choice would at least get them some free publicity was not offered as a reason. 

"Apparently Macduff will be the real boss and Rosencrantz his executive officer. As they walked into Macduff's office, Rosencrantz was heard to say 'Lead on, Macduff!' " 

When the news report ended, Jim and Blair sat in silence for some time. 

Then they both got up and fetched themselves beers. They drank the beers in silence. They turned to each other at the same moment to speak. Finally they said in unison: 

"You know, there's some monkey business going on here!" 

\--end?-- 

Janet 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Jim wrestled with the report miserably. Why couldn't he just put 'Caught the scum-sucking dirt-bag, end of story'? Life would be so much simpler, paperwork so much less and cops _so_ much happier. He could hear his partner puttering around behind him, clanking dishes and preparing something delicious for dinner. Suddenly he felt Blair's face beside his own. 

"How you doin'?" the young man asked. 

"Let's put it like this, Chief. The muses ain't singin' tonight!" Jim sighed, leaning back against the sofa, and into his partner's caress. 

Blair's chin tightened around Jim's neck, his rough jaw rubbing against the delicate skin of his Sentinel. Jim let go a low growl. 

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" Blair smiled, "You do know that, that is a very 'dominant' thing to do, don't you?" 

"Oh God," Jim sighed, knowing that Blair was about to launch into a 'did you know' lecture. Not that all of them were bad, mind you, the 'did you know that some African tribesmen can have sex continually for three days, stopping only to drink water every three hours' lecture was _very_ educational, and lots of fun when he decided they should put it to the test. 

"By growling at me, you are assuming that you are the dominant partner in this relationship, which, I must add, I find very offensive," Blair continued, sounding _anything_ but offended. 

"And which I find _very_ laughable, considering how often I cave in to you!" Jim replied. 

"Even so, I feel we should explore our position here," Blair said in full anthro-mode. 

"Mmmm, which position?" Jim grinned, licking his lips. 

"Our hierarchy in this abode." 

"Chief, our 'hierarchy' is; 'You tell me what to do and I do it'," the cop sighed. 

Blair grinned, biting Jim's neck, "That sounds good," he whispered, before taking Jim's ear between his teeth and pulling, sharply. 

The Sentinel winced, "Hey, that hurt," he whined. 

"Just exhibiting 'dominant behaviour'," Blair wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "wanna challenge?" 

With a heave, Jim pulled Blair headfirst across the back of the sofa, and a tussle ensued. Yelps, squeals and giggles echoed through the loft. Eventually the two men ended up in a sniggering heap on the floor. 

"So," Jim said breathlessly, lying above his partner, "dominant enough for you?" 

"Well, the way that dogs show they're alpha is to mount the submissive dog, there by establishing dominance that way," Blair said, eyes shining with mischief. 

"You know something, Chief? I'm noticing a definite pattern emerging to your 'did you know lectures' lately," Jim said. 

"I'm just trying to educate that grumpy old cop mind of yours," Blair said gazing up into those clear blue eyes. 

"Yeah, well, I'm thinking of doing a little 'educating' myself," he growled, "of a cute little anthropologist." 

"Oh!" Blair gasped, "There you go with that growl again. Did you also know that...?" 

finis 

Michelle 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

Re: As seen in the Canadian paper, The Globe and Mail, during Couver Con weekend: "Men are genetically programmed to select ugly clothing. This dates back to when primitive tribal men would deck themselves out to scare off enemy tribes. If some prehistoric warriors had got hold of modern golf clothing, they would have ruled the rain forest." 

* * *

Saturday morning at the loft. Jim and Blair each were engrossed in reading the Canadian newspaper that a friend had sent to Blair. 

Blair. "hehehheeeee! Hohoho! Haahhaaa! (snort)" 

Jim, looking up from the sports section of the paper, "What's so funny, Chief?" 

"Nothing, man," sinking down into the cushions of the couch. 

"Come on, you don't do that snorty laugh for nothing." 

"I do not snort!" 

Jim tilted his head at Blair and gave the patented Ellison "get real" look. 

"Ok, I'll admit my laugh is, like, full bodied. Well, there is this little item here about the predisposition of warrior types to dress in ugly clothes. To scare off the enemy." 

Jim's voice lowered in tone, sending shivers down his lover's back. "Yes and ...?" 

Suppressing his intense desire to giggle or run or both, Blair peeped at his Sentinel over the section he was reading. "You see, he goes on to comment that if a group of primitive warriors had dressed in modern golf clothes, they would have conquered their world." A snicker escaped his lips and Jim frowned at him. 

"Unn hmm?" 

"And I thought I might like to include this in my diss...not a full chapter but..." 

Jim had put down his paper and was leaning forward in a somewhat menacing manner. "Are you trying to make a point about my clothes here, Mr. Blackwell? You of the layered flannel look?" 

Blair knew it was time to run. He pushed up until he was seated on the back of the sofa, glad he was only a few feet from the door. As he swung his legs over the back, "Ah, Jim, you have to admit the combination of that multicoloured sweater you wore last week with the Jags cap was..." He slid to the floor and backed to the door. "was...a bit on the..." He felt the door handle at his hip and he reached back to turn the knob..."ugly side!" 

Jim erupted from the other couch and charged, a deep roar bursting from his throat. With a high-pitched squeak, Blair jerked the door open and ran down the hallway to the stairs. 

Old Mrs. Anderson, returning from walking her dog, Guffy, watched as her young neigbours stormed out of the building and down Prospect. "Young Men. Should know better than to run outside in their sock feet. Come on, Guffy, don't pay any attention to the boys. They're just playing again." 

The end 

MJ 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

"What's on, Chief?" Jim handed a beer to Blair and joined him on the couch with their bowl of popcorn. "I thought we rented a movie for tonight." 

"We did, but there's this great new show on I just started watching called "The Crow: Stairway to Heaven". It's based on the movie called "The Crow"--did you see that?" 

"No. I never got around to it." 

"Me either. But the premise of the TV show is taken from the movie--it concerns this guy who's murdered, along with his girlfriend. He comes back from the dead and now he goes after criminals, a lot of the time working with this police detective. And get this--the crow acts as his _guide_ \--taking him where he's needed--it's like a spirit animal for someone else I know." 

"So this guy's actually dead, but he's up walking around?" 

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't _look_ dead--there's nothing really scary about him--unless of course, you're a bad guy, and then you _really_ don't want to see him get pissed off." Blair grabbed a handful of popcorn and started crunching. "But you know what the best part is? He and the cop are starting a real great friendship--like, totally unlikely friends--the crow guy being this long-haired musician-type and the detective being pretty conservative and everything--but they really seem to like each other. It's nice." 

"Unlikely friendship between this long-haired guy and a cop, huh?" Jim slid closer and pulled his lover against his side, using his other hand to snag a bunch of popcorn. "Sounds like our kind of show." 

-end- 

Candy 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Blair stumbled into the loft, dropping his backpack on the floor and heeling out of his sodden shoes. He looked over at the sofa as he heard Jim begin to laugh gently. He turned with a frown on his face, but found himself unable to keep it long as he saw the love in those blue eyes. 

He unbuttoned his coat, slipped off his wet-around-the-collar sweater, and then skinned out of his pants altogether as he homed in on his target \- -- his big, warm lover and the sheepskin blanket that was being held out for him. 

"Oooooh, maaaaan," he groaned as he dove in, soaking up the warmth, hoping Jim had had enough sense to dial down the tactile as he slid frozen fingers into his lover's armpits, toes worming their way under warm thighs. Jim squeaked once, but didn't object, simply wrapping him up tight, his warm mouth closing around one ear. 

"Oh, I love you, man," Blair murmured as he felt hands sliding down his back to his buttocks, caressing, rubbing. 

"Anything I can do to help, you know I'm there," Jim replied bemusedly, pausing for a moment to toss a few wet, curly hairs outside the blanket. "Get caught in the downpour?" 

"Yeah, but that's okay -- it's looking warm and sunny in here," Blair replied, finally feeling warm enough to reach up for a kiss. 

finis 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Chief what's got you sighing so hard? Did someone on one of your lists do something to upset you?" Jim turned from the TV to face his lover who was set up at the dining table with his laptop and notes. 

"No, not really - it's just ... I swear Jim, no matter how many cultures I study and how many people I interact with there's always something happening that I would never have foreseen," Blair answered without turning around. 

"Like what, Blair?" 

"Well ... remember when the list for the Wednesday night cop show banded together and raised thousands of dollars to place an ad in USA Today?" Blair turned now to face Jim, resting his left arm over the back of the chair. 

"Yeah, I was really surprised by how much they managed to raise." 

"Yeah, well now since one of the characters is a college professor, one of the members got all of the information from the University about how to set up a scholarship fund. " 

"Oh yeah, Rainier because that's where he's suppose to be teaching, right?" 

"Yeah, Jim. So she got all the stuff organized and posted to the list with the information telling everyone that if 500 people donated $10 each, we could have a continuing "award" given each year in the name of the TV show. And they even posted it to all of the lists for the show." 

"That sounds like a really great idea - it ties in the TV show to real life." 

"Exactly. I was really jazzed by the prospect that we could actually do something to promote higher education in real life, you know, really help some student that could use the money. I sent off my donation almost right away." Blair's eyebrows were dancing up and down his forehead as he explained to his older partner. 

"Why didn't you tell me before now, Chief? I would have donated." 

"Well, I sort of donated in both our names. But the problem is, what I'm having difficulty believing is that so far we've only managed to get about $500 in the fund -- I mean we raised money for one very worthy cause, can't we raise more money for another?" 

"Has any one on the list said anything? Do you have any idea why more hasn't been raised?" 

"I'm not sure. I think someone wanted to be able to name the fund, and someone else wasn't sure about the school - Rainier, do you believe it? I thought the whole thing was really well stated when it first hit the list -- I just don't understand how helping someone with their schooling isn't attracting more donations? Especially as it's a gift that will keep on giving if enough money is raised." 

"Well - make a comment Chief, you never know maybe it'll make a difference, or maybe people will comment on why they think it's not accumulating as fast as the newspaper ads ... and give me that address so I can make a donation on my own." 

\--the end-- 

Georgia 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Spoiler for the movie, "PLEASANTVILLE" 

ObSenad: 

"Oh, man, I just loved that movie...It is definitely the best movie of the year." 

"Oh, it was okay, Chief." 

"Okay? Just Okay? Are you nuts, Jim? That movie was more than....okay...You're kidding, right?" 

"Sandburg, it was just a movie...and I kinda liked the town before that kid began messing with it...". 

"Messing with it? Jim he didn't "mess" it up, he made it better....he...."free'd" it." 

"How do you figure that Chief? Those people were "happy" until the kid changed everything." 

"Jim, they weren't happy. They'd never experienced "Happy". You can't experience happy until you've experienced the flip side, Jim. That was the whole point of the movie. Life is messy, but we can't be afraid to experience it, all of it. And the movie was about fear and change......and people's perceptions of art and beauty and....". 

"Sandburg, I got the movie." 

"It's about....what? You got the movie?" 

"Yeah, I was just pulling your leg. I love it when you get excited and go into your lecture mode. But you know what really got to me about that movie?" 

"Okay, I'll bite, what?" 

It's kinda like that buddy-buddy cop show we loved. You know, the cute little one? How do you suppose people perceive him? Do you think people see how wonderful he is? How open? He encompasses the best in all of us and his partner kinda represents Pleasantville before the changes, seeing the world in black and white...Until the little one...well you get my drift...But what really struck me was the way the men in Pleasantville were so threatened by the changes, the colors, the beauty and the art." 

"Yeah, kinda like UPN, feeling threatened by the friendship between two men....". 

"Well, I think they have more than a friendship there, I think they love each other. And now that I think about it, I believe I will take a page from the movie right now." 

"How?" 

And Jim moved closer to Blair, reached out his hand and grasped the back of Blair's head and pulled him in for a kiss...a deep, soul-sharing kiss. And finally he let go and looked into his favorite pair of blue eyes and saw....joy. 

"Jim, I believe that was my favorite page in the movie too." 

-end- 

allison 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"You've forgotten something again?" Jim looked over at his roommate. 

"How could you tell?" Blair continued to clack at the keys. 

"Because you keep trying to sound out 'kryptonite' and cackling about 'batthis' and 'batthat'. Going to let me see this latest work?" 

"Um, no. Sorry." 

"Anything like that Kent/Olson story you think I haven't read?" 

Blair turned around and stared. 

-end- 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

When Jim returned to the loft, he was surprised to see a black-clad Blair diligently applying mascara. 

"What's with the white face paint, Chief?" 

"Just asserting my rights as a viewer, man." 

"You're what?" 

"I'm going to a protest," the younger man explained patiently. "A list-sib is furious because the TV stations in her country don't pick up the shows she wants to see. Letters don't work, so we're resorting to extreme action." 

"Revolt of the couch potatoes? Why the make-up? You look like a member of KISS." 

Blair sighed. "KISS? Not Eric Draven?" 

"Draven? Wasn't that the guy from 'The Crow'? Good movie." 

"Yeah, and now it's a TV series too, but Britain doesn't get it." 

"Britain?" Jim repeated. "You're going all the way over there? Why don't you just copy some tapes for her?" 

"Maybe, but it's the principle of the thing. Right now I've got to finish up here and head for the airport." 

Jim smirked. "You seriously think they'll let you on a plane dressed like that?" 

"If they ask, I'll tell them I'm a member of KISS." 

"Convince me first. How about practicing the tongue thing?" 

Blair cocked his head quizzically. "The tongue thing?" 

"Like this, Chief." Wrapping his arms tightly round his Guide, Jim parted Blair's lips with his own, letting his tongue explore the sweet confines behind them. When they finally paused for oxygen, Blair sank down on the couch, taking Jim with him. 

"Jim? I'm sure that wasn't right." 

"We'll just have to keep practicing. I'm afraid you're going to miss your flight, especially since you have to redo your make-up." 

"Really?" Blair jumped up to consult a mirror, catching a glimpse of Jim's face as he did so. "Jim, you're wearing all my lipstick!" 

"Would you like me to return it?" Jim teased as he led his lover towards the bedroom. 

-end- 

Michelle W. 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

"Hurry up Sandburg! It's starting!' 

"Okay. Here's your beer, O lazy one." 

"This is Janet Kizer reporting from Los Angeles. The last few days have been busy ones at UPN, as the new bosses, Rhesus monkeys Rosencrantz and Macduff have taken over their positions in style. 

"Most of the original programming in place when they assumed the helm has been cancelled. 

"In its place UPN has been showing test patterns. A spokesperson for UPN has reportedly stated 'Hey, we got a larger audience for the test patterns then for the shows they replaced. Good call.' 

"UPN's head office has announced that a popular show called The Guardian is scheduled to reappear next week at a day and time to be chosen this weekend. 

"Rosencrantz and Macduff are reported to be big fans of the show, which once featured a Barbary ape named Larry. UPN has also announced that in future episodes Larry will become a regular character. 

" 'Larry will live with John and Bob, the two main characters', a spokesperson said. 'Since John and Bob are not in the market for girl-friends, Larry will be the one who will be searching for a companion of the opposite sex.' 

"When asked if this meant that John and Bob were a couple, and if UPN was worried about the Religious Right, Rosencrantz and Macduff looked confused and asked 'The Religious what? Never heard of them.' 

"In further developments, UPN has announced that the old 60s program Planet of the Apes has been bought by UPN, and that new episodes will soon be in production." 

The news report ended, and Jim and Blair took long pulls on their beers. Then they smiled at each other and said: 

"Looks like UPN has gone ape!" 

\--end?-- 

Janet 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #40

 


End file.
